Forbidden Fruit
by amja7578
Summary: Pre-season. AU where Sam was born a girl. Sam is about 16 and Dean 20. Sam is growing up and having 'new' feelings for her brother. He notices but pretends nothing is going on, and then things change dramatically…
1. Chapter 1

_**Forbidden Fruit**_

**Pairing:** girl!sam/dean winchester

**Warnings:** wincest, het, NC-17

**Summary: **Pre-season. AU where Sam was born a girl. Sam is about 16 and Dean 20. Sam is growing up and having _new_ feelings for her brother. He notices but pretends nothing is going on, and then things change dramatically…

Sorry, I know I suck at summaries! Hope you like my spn fic! Please review! :-)

**Disclaimer:** don't own them

**Chapter 1:**

Sam had just turned 16 and she was growing tired of moving around all the time. She knew there was nothing she could do about it, though, so she'd spend most of her free time reading and day dreaming. Besides, being a girl was bad enough in the Winchester family: her dad always treated her as if she was made of glass and her big brother always kept an eye on her –having an overprotective father wasn't bad enough, she also had to deal with her overprotective brother! That meant she was never allowed to go anywhere alone, and constantly had to report to Dean when their dad was away. She knew they did it because they loved her, but she was sick of it. For Christ's sake she was already 16, she wasn't a child anymore! Besides, she'd been taught well and knew how to fight back and protect herself.

If that wasn't bad enough, she spent all of her time either at school or doing house chores: being a girl she'd automatically become responsible for cooking, cleaning, and taking care of whatever hole they were living in. She didn't mind it that much, but sometimes she wished they could settle down somewhere for at least a couple of months so that she could at least make a friend.

Dean noticed that lately Sam had been looking at him differently. He'd caught her staring at him several times, especially when he'd just stepped out of the shower and he was all wet and wearing nothing but a towel. He could swear he'd seen her looking at him hungrily –at his bare chest actually– and she'd almost immediately looked away all blushed and embarrassed. Then, she'd usually sink her nose in one of her books or go out of the room with some silly excuse. She clearly pretended nothing was going on, and he decided that was the best course of action...ignore the elephant in the room, like it'd go away by itself!

Their father was two towns away helping a fellow hunter and Dean was bored to death. There was nothing good on TV and Sam was reading one of her books, as usual. The place was a dump but safe –their father always made sure of that before leaving his kids alone– and Dean decided he'd go to the local bar and have a beer, and maybe get lucky with some hottie. Of course, he didn't say that to his kid sister, only that he was going out, but he didn't need to, Sam knew exactly what he did whenever he went out alone. He always came back smelling of booze, smoke, and what she guessed was sex.

Dean walked back from the bar well after 1 a.m. He was just as bored as before, the chicks there were much older than him –not that he minded that, after all, experience was always welcome!– but not even one of them was hot. So, after a few beers and hustling pool, he decided to go back to the motel. As he approached their room, he saw the lights were off and supposed Sam must have fallen asleep so he opened the door and stepped inside as quietly as possible. He was young, but he'd been hunting for quite some time already and knew how not to make a sound. Thus, all his senses reacted when he heard some noises coming from Sam's room.

He walked towards it silently and peeked inside, his hand already heading for the gun tucked in the waistband of his jeans. The room was dark but there was a dim blue light coming from the motel sign outside the window that made its way in through the blinds. He adjusted his eyes to the darkness and quickly scanned the room. He let go of the breath he'd been holding when he realized there was no immediate danger, and then he saw Sam lying on her bed wearing _his_ favorite shirt.

He was surprised and about to yell at her for not wearing her own clothes to bed, but then he saw her breathing raggedly and unevenly with her back fully arched. He then noticed that she had one hand buried between her legs and the other firmly placed on the headboard. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she was moaning. He raised his eyebrow and smirked as he thought "_well, looks like sweet little Sammy needs to get laid_", but he immediately brushed off those thoughts, that was his baby sister for Christ's sake! And then he heard her crying out _his_ name. She started repeating his name over and over again like a mantra as waves of pleasure washed over her and her whole body shivered.

He froze. He was standing there on her door, watching her climax saying _his_ name –clearly with _him _in mind– and knew he had to get out of there…real fast. After all, he didn't want her to know he'd seen her…or heard her, above all things!

So, he left their motel room as quietly as he'd come in a few minutes earlier, and headed towards the vending machine near the parking lot. He bought a soda and sat down on the floor thinking about what he'd just witnessed. He went over it again and again and finally came to the _convenient_ conclusion that since they'd always moved around so much, Sam had never had the chance to connect emotionally with anyone outside her family –they never stayed around long enough for her to do it– and since Dean was the only young male figure around, it was only natural that she'd project those feelings towards him. That could be said about him as well, that was true, but he'd never had trouble attracting girls and, let's face it, Sammy was kind of shy and geeky…something guys didn't particularly dig. He'd always felt kind of relieved that he didn't have to keep boys away and now he realized how selfish of him that had been. Anyway, it was obvious that she needed to get a boyfriend she felt attracted to so that she'd look at him the way she used to, as her _brother_.

Dean felt very pleased –and relieved– with his explanation and decided there was nothing wrong with his sister. She only needed a little help. With this in mind, he started thinking of the best way to persuade his father to settle down somewhere long enough for Sam to have a taste of a normal life. He knew it'd be no easy task, but he'd do anything for his Sammy.

It turned out that, when his father was done helping his friend and came back, he announced that he'd be working on several cases in the neighboring states. Dean couldn't believe his luck and subtly suggested getting a place for the three of them. "I mean, it'd be a good idea to have some sort of a _base_ since you'll be working cases in nearby areas, right, dad? Besides, I could get a job or something and make some money… you know how tight we are always on money." He'd presented his case very effectively and, surprisingly, his father agreed. Truth be told, John Winchester felt guilty for making his kids move around all the time and thought it would be nice for Sam to spend at least one semester in the same school.

A few days later, he told them they were leaving. Sam wasn't surprised at all, she'd grown used to moving around all the time and silently packed her bags and put them in the car. It was a long drive, and Dean saw her looking out of the window absent-mindedly or with her nose stuck in a book the whole time. She looked sad and tired, and it was killing him. He tried to crack a few jokes and even started mocking her about the book she was reading trying to spark some reaction from her, but he failed miserably. She was still as withdrawn as when they'd left the motel. Eventually, he gave up, and stared out of the window thinking it wasn't fair, Sam was a great kid and she deserved better.

After a trip that seemed never-ending, they finally arrived at a small town and took a side road leading to a beautiful lake. The water was crystal clear and the trees surrounding it were tall and very old. John parked outside a small cabin near the lake and the kids looked at their father wondering what was going on.

"Hey, dad, what are we doing here? You've got a job or something?" Dean asked him.

"Grab your bags and get out of the car," was all John said to them.

They complied and followed their father inside the cabin. It was simple but spacious, and way better than any of the places they'd ever stayed in. Sam looked around and felt it could be a place she might even call home, but immediately dismissed that thought knowing they never stayed anywhere for long.

John said he'd be working on several cases in the region, and that it'd be a good idea for the kids to stay in one place. He then went on to explain that the cabin belonged to someone he'd helped in the past, and that they could stay there as long as they wanted.

Sam was thrilled by the news and ran into every room. She saw the two bedrooms, the kitchen, the bathroom and the large living room. It was a small cabin, but it was cozy. She knew she could turn it into a nice…_home_. She couldn't believe what she was thinking: she would have a home, even if it was for a short while, and felt incredibly grateful for it.

Dean looked at her running around all smiles and excitement and couldn't help feeling warm inside. He traded grins with his father and patted his back. Maybe it was out of guilt, but John didn't want to admit how wonderful it felt to see his children so happy at the prospect of a home. However, he knew it'd only be temporary, and reminded himself that they'd never be able to settle down, at least not until the demon was killed and his kids were safe.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A/N: **Are you enjoying my fic? I do hope so. Please review here or in my LJ site (where you'll find more fics written by me): amja7578 dot livejournal dotcom slash 624 dot html_

_No 'www' at the beginning and no spaces. _

_Hope to hear from you soon…not getting much feedback and wondering if anyone out there's actually reading my fic!_

_Please don't doubt to contact me if you have any questions!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Forbidden Fruit**_

**Pairing:** girl!sam/dean winchester

**Warnings:** wincest, het, NC-17

**Summary: **Pre-season. AU where Sam was born a girl. Sam is about 16 and Dean 20. Sam is growing up and having _new_ feelings for her brother. He notices but pretends nothing is going on, and then things change dramatically…

Sorry, I know I suck at summaries! Hope you like my spn fic! Please review! :-)

**Disclaimer:** don't own them

**Chapter 2:**

The following morning John enrolled Sam at the local school, gave his kids some money and then left town. Sam was so happy she couldn't stop smiling. For once she had the chance of attending a school long enough to make friends and have a normal life –at least as normal as it would get for them!

Dean got a job in town as a mechanic and drove her home after work every day. She'd usually wait for him at the school library, where she studied and did her homework so that when she got home, she could get dinner ready and clean up. She was acting all homely and loving it, and Dean noticed, and smiled.

They shared one of the bedrooms, but when their dad was away –which was most of the time– Sam stayed in his room, that way she and Dean could both have some privacy. He was secretly thankful for it as that allowed him to bring girls over at night when Sam was fast asleep in her room.

Sam was getting used to her routine and truly enjoying it. School was fine and she was beginning to make friends. She knew how to keep out of trouble and pass unnoticed –their survival pretty much depended on it!– but then, one day when she was walking towards the library, she saw a guy yelling at a girl and twisting her arm. Sam tried to call for help but there was no one around and she knew she had to do something. She was supposed to keep a low profile, she was fully aware of that, but she knew as well that she had to help that girl. She remembered everything Dean had taught her. She was tiny, barely 5'4" and 118 pounds, so he'd taught her which spots to hit to inflict the greatest pain and damage. Her mind made up, she took a deep breath, walked towards them, and spoke to the guy.

"Hey, you're hurting her…leave her alone!" she shouted.

The guy turned his head towards her, laughed and squeezed the girl's arm even tighter, who was now on her knees while tears freely ran down her face.

"I said leave her alone, jerk!"

"And what if I don't? What will you do?" the guy retorted laughing.

Sam felt rage building inside her and kicked the guy in the groin as hard as she could. She then grabbed the girl's arm and shouted "run!" as the guy fell on his knees and ended up curling up on the ground.

The girls rushed into the library and waited there for several minutes. Katie, that was the girl's name, managed to calm down and thanked Sam for her help. She sobbed a little more and explained that guy had gotten all aggressive because she'd turned him down... Sam could see why, Katie was only 14 but a very pretty girl already. She was really _girly_: she was wearing a soft green skirt and matching shirt, her hair was down and her make-up impeccable.

Sam couldn't help comparing herself to this girl. She looked at her own reflection on one of the metal doors: baggy jeans and hoodie, pony tail, no make-up…she was two years older than her, but still looked more like a boy than a girl! She sighed and looked away after a few seconds knowing she wasn't exactly the type of girl boys felt attracted to.

She'd tried applying make-up once, she'd spent a long while in front of the mirror, done her best, and despite all the effort she'd put into it, she'd ended up looking just as plain. Hence, she'd decided to forget about it all. After all, hunting didn't actually go hand in hand with make-up and heels!

Once Katie managed to finally calm down, she thanked her again and called her brother –she didn't want to risk running into the guy again! And right after that, they sat at one of the desks and waited for Katie's brother to arrive.

Several minutes later, a guy walked through the door. He was lean, athletic and tall. His hazel eyes stood out in his golden skin just like his dirty blonde hair, which was spiky, just like Dean's, but slightly longer. Sam was mesmerized and literally couldn't take her eyes off him. She remembered seeing him before at school: he'd been at football practice and she'd seen him on her way to the library. She remembered his sturdy figure, shining in the afternoon sun, surrounded by hot cheerleaders, drooling all over him naturally!

Suddenly, Sam saw Katie standing up and waving at him while he walked towards them and smiled at the pretty girl. Katie hugged him tight, still shaky, explained what had happened earlier, and then went on to describe in detail how Sam had helped her and the boy seemed very impressed.

"I swear I'm gonna kick Sean's ass next time I see him!" he said angrily. "By the way, thanks a lot for helping my sister, Sam."

"It was nothing." Sam said shyly.

"Nothing? I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't showed up, Sam!" Katie replied. "Hey, how did you learn that move? You totally gotta teach it to me!"

"Sure, no problem!" Sam answered smiling.

The three of them talked for a while and then Jim, that was Katie's brother's name, offered to take her home. She thanked him and explained her brother would drive her so Katie and Jim said goodbye and left. Sam wished she'd accepted his offer, but imagined he was just being nice and thankful and hadn't really meant a word he'd said.

Once they were gone, she got her books out of her backpack and started studying. A couple of hours later, Dean showed up and took her home. She didn't like keeping secrets from him, but she knew it'd do no good if she told him what had happened. He'd probably freak out and tell her how stupid that had been, that she could've gotten hurt…blah, blah, blah. So, she just kept it to herself. Besides, there was no way he'd ever find out as he didn't know anyone from her school.

The next couple of days Sam went on with her life as usual. Katie and her greeted each other and talked when they met, and Jim smiled and waved at her from the football field when he saw her on her way to the library. Then, Dean got a double shift at work, and was thankful for the extra cash, but that meant he couldn't drive Sam home anymore so she'd have to walk. She didn't mind at all and decided to stick to her routine anyway. So, she did her homework in the library as usual, and then went home, made dinner, and waited for her brother.

One afternoon, when she was on her way home, she heard someone calling her name. She turned around and saw a tall figure running towards her waving a hand. The sun was in her eyes now so she had to focus and, after a few seconds, she realized it was Jim. She stood in the middle of the road waiting for him and wondering what he was doing there.

He approached her and greeted her with a brilliant smile. He noticed she was surprised to see him there, and explained he'd been on his way home when he saw her. Sam didn't know why, but she wasn't sure she believed him.

"Mm, I thought your brother drove you home?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, it's just that he's working double shifts now so he can't pick me up from school anymore and I gotta walk home."

"Really? Well, I always walk home after practice, you know, helps me clear my head."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"So, where do you live? I mean it's not like there are many houses around here."

"We're staying at the cabin near the lake."

"Oh, yeah, I know where it is. So, it's just you and your brother?"

"Mm, not really, it's me, my brother Dean, and my dad."

He noticed the sudden sadness in her eyes and the fact that there was no mom in the picture, and wondered why it was so. He barely knew her, though, and didn't say a word. Instead, he changed the subject and talked about school, their classes, teachers, and things like that, and they kept walking and talking till they got to the road leading to the cabin.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later," he said grinning.

"Sure! Bye!" Sam replied and walked away.

The next day she ran into him again, except that this time it wasn't on the road, it was right outside the library. He greeted her and she was surprised to see him there.

"Hi! Going home?" he asked smiling.

"Yeah…what are you doing here?"

"Mm…I just finished football practice and was on my way too and since we're both headed in the same direction I guessed we could, I don't know, walk together?"

"O-okay."

They started walking and chatting and then said their goodbyes, just like the day before. At first Sam thought it was just a coincidence and didn't give much thought to it. But then, she started sensing some else was going on. Somehow, Jim seemed to _accidentally_ run into her every day after school. She noticed, but didn't say anything. After all, all they did was walk home and chat, but she couldn't help wondering why he was doing it. He was one of the hottest guys at school so why was he walking home with her when he could be with any of the sexy cheerleaders? She knew Dean definitely would!

And yet, she felt good around him. It felt nice to talk to someone who knew nothing about hunting and the monsters lurking in the dark. She enjoyed their mundane conversations and his honest smile, and laughed at the funny stories he always told her. They'd been walking home together for about three weeks now and they were becoming good friends.

One day, Jim suddenly stood in front of her and let his backpack fall to the ground. She looked at him and wondered what was wrong. Then, he stepped towards her, cupped her face with both hands and kissed her. He noticed she was nervous and shaking and guessed she'd never been kissed before, which surprised him, after all, she was funny, smart, cute and absolutely adorable…so he thought it better to keep it all sweet and gentle. He ghosted his lips on hers and brushed soft kisses on her mouth. After a while, she started relaxing and he parted his lips and kissed her some more but kept his tongue inside his own mouth –although he wanted to explore hers more than anything! Then, he slowly shifted his hands from her cheeks to her nape and waist, and drew her closer to him. She responded by placing her hands on his shoulders and giving in to him. When they broke the kiss, he looked at her and said "God, I'd wanted to do this for so long!" and she smiled.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A/N: **Are you enjoying my fic? I do hope so. Please review here or in my LJ site (where you'll find more fics written by me): amja7578 dot livejournal dotcom slash 902 dot html_

_No 'www' at the beginning and no spaces. _

_Hope to hear from you soon…not getting much feedback and wondering if anyone out there's actually reading my fic!_

_Please don't doubt to contact me if you have any questions!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Forbidden Fruit**_

**Pairing:** girl!sam/dean winchester

**Warnings:** wincest, het, NC-17

**Summary: **Pre-season. AU where Sam was born a girl. Sam is about 16 and Dean 20. Sam is growing up and having _new_ feelings for her brother. He notices but pretends nothing is going on, and then things change dramatically…

Sorry, I know I suck at summaries! Hope you like my spn fic! Please review! :-)

**Disclaimer:** don't own them

**Chapter 3:**

Dean noticed that Sam seemed really happy lately. He asked her about school and if she'd made any friends and she told him about some girls she'd been hanging out with. However, she hadn't mentioned any boyfriend, or any guy for that matter. And yet, she'd stopped staring at him so Dean thought it could've been just some phase she was going through –which was over now…thank God!– and felt truly relieved.

He was glad his sister was finally hanging out with kids of her own age. She'd begun going out on Fridays and Saturdays with her friends and always looked happy when she came back home. He'd picked her up a couple of times from the movie theatre and seen her saying goodbye to her new friends. Sam was turning into a normal teenager; she was now more out-going and didn't spend all her time with her nose buried in some book. She still had more on her shoulders than most of her friends, though. She cooked, kept the house clean, did their laundry, and any other chore her father told her to do –not to mention hunting... But at least she was enjoying life a little now, and she looked happy for the first time in a very long time.

Several weeks went by and Sam was all smiles. Dean was having breakfast and getting ready for work. He was looking for a clean shirt in the laundry basket when he found some clothes he didn't recognize: tank tops, short skirts, satiny lace underwear. He couldn't help frowning and smiling. Sam always wore baggy clothes, plain white cotton panties and bras, hoddies, and these clothes had nothing to do with what she'd normally put on. He didn't say a word, though, just grabbed a shirt and pretended he hadn't seen any of the garments.

That night Dean was supposed to go out on a date with a girl from the diner where he usually had lunch, but she'd somehow found out he was seeing some other girl from the grocery store and she stood him up. She'd even made a scene and called him a cheating bastard before storming out of the auto-shop. Quite frankly, he didn't know why she'd reacted like that. Fine, he knew! But it wasn't like they were dating or something so no need for the _jealous outburst_!

He didn't give much thought to it anyways, and simply headed to the bar and had a few drinks. He wasn't old enough, but he had his fake ID and so far, nobody had ever asked him for it. He had a beer, but got bored pretty soon –no hotties around!– and as he was feeling tired, he decided to call it a day and go home. He was surprised to arrive at the cabin and see that Sam wasn't there. He thought hard and tried to remember if she'd said anything about visiting one of her friends in town or something like that, but he couldn't recall anything.

And then, he remembered noticing that Sam seemed nervous early that morning. She'd said it was because of some test at school, but that was strange, she never got nervous when she had a test…at least not _that_ nervous! He smiled to himself when he finally figured his kid sister must be out on a date!

He sat on the couch, ate some leftovers and watched an old movie on TV. It wasn't particularly good and he soon fell asleep on the couch, and when he woke up, it was after midnight. Sam wasn't home yet and he cursed. It was okay for her to date, but it was really late. Anyway, he was too tired now and he guessed Sam would be back soon, so he crawled towards his bed, lay down there and fell asleep with his clothes on guessing he could always yell at her next morning!

Later that night, Dean was awakened by some noises coming from the living room. He had a perfect view of it from his bed and as soon as he opened his eyes, he saw Sam with a guy…who happened to look a lot like _him_. He wasn't fully awake and didn't know if he was still dreaming because what he was witnessing didn't make any sense to him, at all. He was lying on his stomach, on his bed, in the dark, with the door wide open, and was about to tell them he was there when he saw this guy kissing his sister. And it was no chaste kisses, no sir, the dude had his hands all over her, and was shoving his tongue so deep inside her mouth that it was probably hitting the back of her throat.

Dean was so astonished he almost choked and felt like bursting into the living room, but he couldn't move, he just stayed on his bed watching them wide-eyed. Sam looked different too. She always had her hair up with some bangs falling over her face, but now her hair was down, long dark glossy waves that this guy kept stroking and smelling. Her clothes weren't the ones she'd normally wear either. She had a blue blouse on and jeans that were a little bit too tight and fitted her curvy body perfectly.

The guy was all passionate about her, his hands were everywhere and then he led her to the couch. He sat on it first and then he placed her between his legs, her back pressed against his chest. Dean had a perfect front view of them now and couldn't believe his own eyes.

He tilted her head and started kissing and licking her neck, long warm strokes of his tongue on her pearly skin as she rested her head on his shoulder. His hands, which were on her waist, moved towards the buttons of her shirt, and started undoing them slowly and gently. When he was finished, he took a long hungry look at her and kissed her lips while he helped her shrug off her shirt. Next, he gently slid the straps of her bra down her shoulders and ghosted her neck and shoulders with his fingertips.

Sam gasped and licked her lips as she ran her fingers through his spiky hair. She looked into his eyes filled with desire while he skillfully unclasped her bra, which he helped her take off, and then started kneading and cupping her breasts. As he did so, they continued kissing and he shifted one of his hands and directed it down south. He unbuttoned her jeans and slowly slid his fingers under the waistband of her panties. He began stimulating her and, after several minutes, Sam was moaning and writhing against him in pleasure, her breasts falling and rising with her heavy breath and locks of dark hair dancing over her smooth skin.

The guy kissed her and said "yeah, baby, you're so beautiful…_my _Sammy…so perfect." And then he went on "Does it feel good? Please tell me, is it good, babygirl?" Sam was so far gone in his arms that she couldn't utter a coherent word, let alone a sentence. The only sounds coming from her were some incredibly sexy noises.

Dean couldn't stop watching and couldn't believe how beautiful she was. Of course, deep down he'd always known she was kinda cute, but not this freaking gorgeous, and least of all, that her kid sister was so totally, well, _fuckable_: beautiful hair, lovely face, full lips and breasts, flat stomach, smooth skin…and the most amazing curves.

He suddenly noticed his hard on and tried to will it away but it was impossible. His mind blamed it on the hotness of the whole situation –it was just like having your own private porn show, a guy and a really _really_ hot girl especially performing for you. Of course, there was no way he'd admit he was turned on by _her_.

Luckily, he was lying on his stomach and he could bite on his bed sheets to hide his own heavy breath and keep as quiet as possible, but he almost failed when he saw her coming. She dropped her head back and shivered frantically while she cried out. She came so hard the guy had to hold her tight to keep her from falling. And now she had a dreamy gaze and was lying limp in the guy's arms, who was kissing her lips and stroking her wavy hair. After a few minutes, she opened her eyes and spoke to him "Wow! That felt really good…oh, I'm sorry, how about you? I can't believe I was so greedy." He looked into her eyes and softly replied "it's ok, baby…you'll have plenty of time to make it up to me!"

Sam giggled and blushed seeing she was almost naked and crossed her arms over her breasts trying to cover herself. The guy laughed a little and then said into her ear "please, don't…I wanna see you…you're so beautiful, sweetheart." She moved her hands away in response and they kissed some more.

Then, all of a sudden, she shifted her body so that she was facing him and sat on his lap with her legs to each side. She looked at him and insisted on giving back the pleasure he'd just given her. She kissed and licked his neck and took off his shirt nervously.

"Are you sure you wanna do it? You don't have to, you know."

"I know...I want to…I just don't know how…you'll…have to show me," she admitted shyly.

"Oh, baby, there's so much I wanna show you! We'll just take it slow, okay?"

"Okay."

Then, he undid his fly and pulled out his already hard and aching member. She looked down and opened her eyes wide. He couldn't help laughing and commented "you'd never seen one before, right, baby?" She blushed and shook her head and he stroked her cheek. He cupped her face and left a trail of kisses along her jaw line and lips. Then, he guided her hand and placed it on his length. He put his hand on top of hers and started stroking first, then gripping and pumping setting the pace. She understood what he was doing and played along.

She was so focused on this new sensation and the lust on his face that didn't realize his other hand had left her face and moved south to her core. She suddenly felt his thumb circling her clit and his fingers gently pushing inside her. She rested her face on the small of his neck and they both moaned in time.

She was already overly stimulated and it didn't take her long to come, and the guy had been holding it for so long that he came right after her. They were both covered by a film of sweat and so exhausted they could barely speak. They stayed in each other's arms for a long while and then, seeing the mess they were in, she suggested getting clean.

They stood up and walked into the bathroom and Dean thanked God for it as he didn't know how much longer he'd be able to watch them without jerking himself off in frenzy. Some minutes later, Sam and the guy walked out of the bathroom. They were dressed now, _"thank God"_ Dean thought again, and the guy headed towards the door. But right before leaving he turned around and said to her "hey, see you tomorrow morning at the coffeeshop, okay, sweetie?" She nodded and kissed him goodbye. She saw him leave, closed the door, and then leaned her back against it with a huge smile on her face.

Dean was glad the whole thing was finally over. He felt so horny and hard he thought he was going to pass out. Luckily, Sam went straight to her room and closed her door. That allowed him to finally let go of the breath he'd been holding and carefully –and quietly– closed his door as well. He tried to will his erection away, but he found it impossible with all the images of his sister refusing to get out of his head, so he simply pulled his pants and boxers down and took care of it. He felt greatly relieved when he dozed into sleep between the sheets, thinking it was the end of it, until he was fast asleep and dreamed of Sam with the guy…except it wasn't the guy in his dream, this time it was _him_.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A/N: **Are you enjoying my fic? I do hope so. Please review here or in my LJ site (where you'll find more fics written by me): amja7578 dot livejournal dotcom slash 1231 dot html_

_No 'www' at the beginning and no spaces. _

_Hope to hear from you soon…not getting much feedback and wondering if anyone out there's actually reading my fic!_

_Please don't doubt to contact me if you have any questions!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Forbidden Fruit**_

**Pairing:** girl!sam/dean winchester

**Warnings:** wincest, het, NC-17

**Summary: **Pre-season. AU where Sam was born a girl. Sam is about 16 and Dean 20. Sam is growing up and having _new_ feelings for her brother. He notices but pretends nothing is going on, and then things change dramatically…

Sorry, I know I suck at summaries! Hope you like my spn fic! Please review! :-)

**Disclaimer:** don't own them

**You'll find the fic in my LJ site…hope you don't mind!**

**Chapter 4 here: **

amja7578 dot livejournal dotcom slash 1353 dot html

.

No 'www' at the beginning and no spaces.

Please don't doubt to contact me if you have any questions!

And please review either in my LJ site or Fanfic! Not getting much feedback yet and wondering if anyone out there's reading my fic!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Forbidden Fruit**_

**Pairing:** girl!sam/dean winchester

**Warnings:** wincest, het, NC-17

**Summary: **Pre-season. AU where Sam was born a girl. Sam is about 16 and Dean 20. Sam is growing up and having 'new' feelings for her brother. He notices but pretends nothing is going on, and then things change dramatically…sorry, I know I suck at summaries! Hope you like my spn fic! Please review! :-)

**Disclaimer:** don't own them

**Chapter 5:**

Sam noticed that her brother was angry all the time and she couldn't figure out why. She tried to ask him a couple of times, but he said she was imagining things and when she insisted, he literally told her to _leave __him__ the fuck alone!_ After that, she thought it better to stay out of his way and ignore him till he stopped being such a jerk.

Her father had been away for a couple of days and was now back. Yet, he'd made it clear he'd be leaving again soon since a fellow hunter had asked him to help him chase some nasty creature in an abandoned hospital.

Sam was happy to have both her father and brother around and did her best at cooking decent meals for them and keeping the house clean and tidy. They'd been staying at the cabin for several months now and it was beginning to feel like home to her. She'd even been day-dreaming of settling down there for good: having a home, a boyfriend, friends…an actual life. But she brushed off those thoughts immediately and reminded herself that it wasn't possible, not while the yellow-eyed demon was still out there as her father repeatedly pointed out. Anyway, she decided that there was no harm in pretending this was her home and that they were a _normal_ family –at least as normal as it would get for them.

She worked hard to make it all seem as real as possible. But, despite her efforts, the Winchesters didn't behave as a normal family…or as a family at all anymore. Her father hardly spoke to any of his kids unless he was giving out orders and Dean, who had always been caring, encouraging and her best friend, seemed to be angry and yelling at her all the time. After a couple of failed attempts at family dinners, Sam gave it up altogether and finally came to terms with the fact that they were slowly becoming strangers who just happened to live under the same roof.

She thought of the times Jim had invited her over to dinner at his place and how wonderful it'd felt to be with an actual family: people who sat around a table and talked and laughed. Even if it was about trivial things, like the groceries they'd bought at the market or what they'd done at school, it had felt really good. She couldn't help the sad smile forming on her lips while she thought about it.

Since she didn't exactly enjoy hanging out with her family and she needed the money, Sam decided to get a part-time job at the diner in town. It was minimum salary but it was convenient because she would work only a few hours after school and she'd be able to save some of the money for a dress she'd seen. She was planning to attend a school dance with Jim in a couple of weeks and she wanted to look good for him, and there was no way she'd ask Dean or her dad for the money for a dress. Besides, there was no way they'd give it her –at least not her dad, and he'd yell at Dean for it if –and when– he did. She could almost hear her father's voice in her head _"__W__hat do you want a fancy dress for? When are you gonna wear it again? 'sides, that money'd be better spent on food or gas"_.

She just sighed and tried to think of the best way to break the news. She wasn't sure how her brother and dad would take it, though, so she didn't say a word until she was sure she'd gotten the job. She applied the following day and was thrilled when she was asked to start on Monday. She walked home with a huge smile on her face and dreaming of the wonderful time she'd have at the school dance…her first one ever.

As soon as she arrived at the cabin, she finished her homework and fixed dinner. She felt incredibly grateful when she noticed her father's good mood, and did her best to keep it that way. The three of them were sitting at the table having their meal when she decided to bring the matter up.

"You know, they're looking for a part-time waitress at the diner in town," Sam said as confidently and casually as possible though hesitation permeated her voice.

Dean looked at her and immediately realized what she was up to. "Really?"

"Yeah, and I was thinking…that I could maybe…work there after school." She commented staring at her plate while she played with her food.

"Sam, school is your job…there's no need for you to work. We're ok with the money I make fixing cars and–"

Dean didn't have the chance to finish because Sam looked at him in the eye and coldly said "this is none of your business, Dean! I'm perfectly capable of dealing with school and a part-time job. 'sides, it's _dad_ who has to give me permission for this…not _you_!"

Dean remained silent, wide-eyed in surprise, and noticed the anger and hurt in her eyes. What the hell was going on with her? What did she want a job for? It surely had something to do with that stupid boyfriend of hers.

Their father, who hadn't said a word yet, probably too busy checking the final details of his next hunt, looked up at Sam and said "Don't talk to your brother like that. And she's right, Dean, this is not your call."

Sam, who'd been taught well by her brother, saw the opportunity and took it "I can manage, Dad, I totally can! Besides you always say we're tight on money and, well,I know it's not much, but I could help and maybe save some, and I'd only have to work a few hours after school and…"

She went on and on and gave a thousand well thought-out reasons for getting this job until her father, tired of her insistence and Dean's retorts, finally gave in. She was so excited she kissed him on the cheek and then took her dish to the sink. As she did so, she looked at her brother with a smirk and stuck out her tongue at him.

He wanted to kick her ass then and there, but since their father was around, that probably wasn't the best idea. Besides, she looked absolutely adorable and his heart just melted. Gosh, he wanted to stand up, wrap his arms around her and show her not to mess with him... He just couldn't stop thinking how badly he'd love to cover her mouth with his and suckle at her tongue. In under a second, he felt a burning sensation building inside him and he forced himself to look down at his food and brush off all the inappropriate images of his sister that were quickly forming in his head. He thought it was way better to keep his mouth shut and later, once his dad was gone, try and find out why Sam had pushed it so hard, what her real motivations were for wanting a job so bad.

_To Be Continued…_


End file.
